


ashton's hands

by tornlinshaw



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I suck at tagging, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, THIS IS SO BAD AND SHORT, dont know what to put here???, i mean i dont blame him tho, just luke talking about his hands, luke reaaalllyy likes ashton hands, there isn't really dialogue in this, they're in the band in this one but i didnt put anything rly about the band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornlinshaw/pseuds/tornlinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i also posted this on wattpad. this is also really short and it sucks so sorry!!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	ashton's hands

**Author's Note:**

> i also posted this on wattpad. this is also really short and it sucks so sorry!!!!

 

 

 

 

      Luke always felt safe holding Ashton's hand. Whenever he was scared or nervous he would always put his hand into Ashton's. Luke didn't know what want made his hand feel him less nervous or made him feel protected. All he knew is that he loved his hands. Maybe it was because his hands and fingers were so damn big compared to his. Or maybe the fact that Ashton's hands were rough yet so soft and his own hands were...well.....just plain old rough. He hated his hands but he loved his hands when they were in his.

       His hands also made him feel  _loved_ _._ He never was the most confident person but he was never the most insecure. He had some good days where he would look decent. Other days it looks like he just put on some clothes that he found on the floor. Which was true, he did that most days but he still looked horrid. Ashton would always say that he looked beautiful like always and had nothing to worry about. Then he would blush and Ashton would giggled and give him a peck on the lips. But when Luke would cry to himself sometimes and just lock himself in the bathroom, he would always be there. He would be there to hold his hand and he would kiss his hand. Then he would wipe away his tears and carry him to the bed. He would whisper nothing but sweet, nice things in his ear until he fell asleep. He would fall asleep along with him too.

       His hands just  _on_ him. His hands moving around his body when they have sex. He remembers the first time they actually did it. Poor Luke was so scared he barley did anything. Ashton did most of the work. He took it really slow and passionate too as if he was going to die the next day. He kept assuring Luke that he was beautiful and was doing a great job when he wasn't  _really_  doing  _anything_. The way they roamed his body or the way how Ashton would play with Luke's hair all the time. God damn, he just loved his hands so much.

     They made him feel so safe. They were once watching a scary/horror movie and Luke didn't really want to go but Ashton gave him the pouty face. He could never say no to his pouty face. Luke hated those  kind of movies. He just being scared and terrified made him even more scared. He wasn't really paying much attention to the movie. He was mostly just hiding in either Ashton's neck or his hoodie that he was wearing. His hand was holding Ashton's throughout the whole movie and he didn't seem to mind. Ashton occasionally giggled to himself for Luke being a baby but he thought it was cute what he was doing so he didn't protest.

       Point is that Luke loved holding Ashton's hand and would hold his hand for eternity if he could. He loved Ashton more than he could ever himself and he knew that was horrible and he should love himself just as much but he can't control his feelings. Just as long he has Ashton beside him he's pretty good with life.

       

      


End file.
